This invention relates to a desk type apparatus for housing components of a micro and personal computer comprising a CPU (central processing unit), a monitor and a printer unit. The central processing unit often houses disc drives.
For many years, great technological advances have been made in data and word processing equipment. At the present time, many new and improved computer type word processing systems are being marketed.
However, acceptable developments of new and improved work station equipment have not kept pace with the development of data processing and computer equipment. While some attempts have been made to satisfy the long known need for new and improved work station equipment, to date, there has been no generally satisfactory solution. Some of the prior art attempts are illustrated in the following United States patents: Foster U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,112 and Clayton et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 236,351.
A substantial improvement in such work station equipment is disclosed in co-pending United States patent application Ser. No. 580,804, filed Feb. 16, 1984, of E. C. Schairbaum now U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,866. However, the foregoing improvement does not satisfy the demand for low cost, highly efficient work station equipment.
In general, the present invention comprises a work station unit having an appearance resembling a conventional desk, but which is capable of housing a cathode ray tube (CRT) type computer display terminal unit, a central processing unit (CPU) usually including the disc drive, a keyboard unit, and a printer unit in a new and improved manner. The top panel of the desk is provided with a central transparent section enabling viewing of the CRT unit which is mounted below the transparent desk top panel on adjustable support means. The keyboard unit is mounted in a central desk drawer for movement between a retracted stored position beneath the desk top panel and an extended operating position. The printer unit is mounted in a first side drawer for movement between a retracted stored position beneath the desk top panel and an extended operating position. The CPU (central Processing unit) which includes the disc drive is mounted in a second side drawer unit for movement between a normal retracted stored position beneath the desk top panel and an extended position for access thereto. Additional drawer units or storage space may be provided for paper, storage disks and work product materials.